


5 Seconds

by Willowfield



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowfield/pseuds/Willowfield
Summary: An alternative on if Dream found Tommy within Technoblade's cabinAka. Me ignoring canon and Protective Techno and Dadza make an appearance :D
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 363





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy was about to get caught.  
He was going to be taken back by Dream to logsted. He was going to have go through everything again. Dream was going to go through with his plan and throw Tommy in with the explosion.  
His last life was going to be stolen and no one will even care or notice..

He started to hyperventilate within the box.  
Claustrophobia set in as Tommy went down a deep dark downward spiral as he checked how long left til his invis ran out.  
His heart plummets just as the wooden floorboard stopped creaking.

5 seconds.

He had no more potions left and Dream had found him. He gripped him around the throat and forcefully pulled him out of his hiding spot. In an act of desperation, Tommy thrashed around, kicking and kneeing at anything that his legs came in contact with. Strangling was a personal way of killing. Dream usually knew everything that he was doing, but if he had paid attention, he would have heard a villager noticing someone within the house. If Dream hadn't let his anger get ahead of him, he would of noticed that things were amiss back at L'manburg. If he took one second to focus on something other then his control, he would have realised that people that weren't as naive as Tubbo would know that asphyxiation would've been a odd way to die, since Tommy was supposed to be alone in exile. But he hadn't. And that was gonna lead to his downfall.

The inhuman cry of the enderman starting to fade as Tommy's hearing started to fade, his thrashing started to lessen as well.  
The worst part.. His neck was starting to turn into a ugly blue bruise.  
Damn it, was this how he was gonna die?  
No. It can't be..

Someone.. Please.. Save me..

\----

Just as Tommy's breathing started to reach it's last few embers. Chaos happened. Tommy barely registering everything. 

An ender pearl shattered. Dream getting punched square in the face. His mask shattering straight down the middle. Tommy did barely manage to immediately register two things however, first.. Dream got punched off of him and Tommy could now breathe. 

He immediately began to splutter and cough out up into the air, barely having enough energy to even move onto his side. Though he didn't need to as.. The second thing he realised was that he was being within an embrace.

First he panicked and tried to thrash within it. However... It was so familiar, the texture was familiar.. He was being hugged by wings..?  
That was when he relaxed into the embrace, listening to the soft murmurings of the person as he held him within the warm protective embrace. 

"Dad.."

Tommy blacked out. 

\-----

Techno knew that something was wrong. He sensed it as soon as he had noticed Tommy tensing up and breathing harshly when he was about to leave him to do something with Phil. So when he came back to the house to hear thrashing around and a thud, he knew that he had been right in his assumption.

It didn't stop the flare of red hot anger pulsing through his bloodstream as he saw his little brother pinned against the floor with Dream's hands around his throat.  
Techno didn't even stop the voices from taking over his mind.

Blood for the blood god!

So he did, he punched Dream square in the face, sending him into the wall as it was hard enough to both break his mask in half and have a nosebleed. It trickling down and staining his lime hoodie.  
He tore his eyes away from the sight and instead glanced to Tommy because even though he was blood thirsty, he still had enough of a conscience to check on his younger brother.

Puffed up black feathers blocked his vision but he knew Tommy was okay and that was enough for him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Techno?"

He turned his gaze back to Dream and glared icily, no words exchanged but there was a silent challenge within them. Asking, daring Dream to challenge him in his own house.

"I'm cashing in my wish now Techno. Give me him."

"Get over yourself Dream. He is not in your jurisdiction anymore. Besides focus on someone other than Tommy for once in your life."

Techno didn't bother hiding the rage within his tone any longer, standing protectively in front of Philza and Tommy, blocking them from his view. Though there was a small hint of something going on behind the scenes.

"What's his name? Ah...George." 

Techno hadn't originally been looking for reactions out of Dream. But he saw it as soon as it came. Dream froze.

"You see Dream. You know how prey sprints and runs out of energy and how the hunters always start to slowly catch up?"

He stalked over to the green hooded man, standing in front of him as his hand grabbed his hoodie in a fist and picked him slightly off the ground. 

"Cash your wish on George why don't you? I'm pretty sure you know that me and Philza will not hesitate for one second to take that boy's lives over and over again, especially since he isn't the type to run away."

He whispered before dropping him outside in the snow. 

"If you've gotten that into your head then leave Dream. And if you threaten Tommy ever again! We will take your George's lives until you can't EVER have back in your arms AGAIN!" 

\-----

Phil didn't expect this to happen all he wanted was to go out with Techno and get there present for Tommy. All they wanted was to get back home and give it to him.

His heart broke when he saw the young boy bruised up and held down by the older teen. His instincts immediately kicked in and he held him close to his chest, gently rubbing his head and back while his wings acted as a safety blanket for the two. He only relaxed enough when Tommy relaxed within his hold and it only got better when he called him dad, his heart warming up as he lightly chuckled in fondness over his son.

\----

Tommy was still blacked out but could still feel ghostly sensations. His father's hands on his back and head. His feathered wings supporting Tommy's weight as well as.. Another hand on the top of his head, ruffling his hair. A rough calloused but gentle hand on him.

This type of comfort was always gonna be enough for Tommy.


	2. An inward promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small aftermath of the incident with Dream. Chapter 3 will be much longer than this one!

A few hours had passed since Tommy passed out in Philza's arms and since Techno threatened Dream. Philza now had moved Tommy to lay against the couch, wrapping him up in his arctic empire coat as he went to go brew some tea. If he noticed that Techno still had kept his hand on Tommy's head and lightly ruffling his hair even though Phil wasn't holding him anymore, he didn't mention anything about it, neither did Techno but that was fine with the two, it was these silent moments that the two appreciated the most. It allowed the two to think. The voices within Techno's mind quieted down to the softest hum of someone's name.

_Tommy_

"Techno, we threatened Dream, do you know what this could do to us?"

He paused in his gentle rubs in Tommy's hair as soon as he heard Philza's voice and he immediately sighed but didn't remove his eyes from Tommy and he continued his rubs as soon as he noticed Tommy shift slightly in his sleep.

"We are not in his jurisdiction Phil. Tommy is ours to care for. Not his."

He didn't even hide the Irritation in his tone as his eyes settled on the bruise of Tommy's neck. His anger flaring as well as his heart breaking. 

_He should have been quicker._

"Phil, he needs to get over himself and his fucking God complex. he knows that if he even goes close to Tommy then we will take that boy's life in any way that we want."

"Screw the fact that he's a god or whatever. He will get his karma, whether that's from watching the light fade from George's eyes or from seeing George as a ghost, then so be it. He'll have to take Tommy's last life from my cold dead body."

He couldn't read Philza's face but as soon as a smirk slowly grew on both of their faces, they knew that they both agreed on it.

They weren't gonna let anyone take Tommy away from them.

But as long as they were within their winter cabin, as long as Tommy was still sleeping calmly then they could ignore the conflict outside at least for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have more chapters to this that I will post soon!
> 
> Feel free to ask or dm me on Tumblr about anything Dreamsmp, minecraft or even prompts for stories about any pair!
> 
> http://willowfield15.tumblr.com
> 
> If the link doesn't work then just search Willowfield15 in Tumblr


End file.
